


It's you, a dandelion.

by WordsByMarcy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confession, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, During Canon & Post-Canon, Flowers, Fluff, I'm just a sap fuck, It's so romantic holy hell i'm so sorry, M/M, Pining, Romance, killugon week 2020, post-reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsByMarcy/pseuds/WordsByMarcy
Summary: Legend has it that, if you're able to blow all the seeds off a dandelion with a single breath, it means — the one you love, loves you as well.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -"I feel like somethingvery stupidis happening inside your head," Killua snickers in amusement, suddenly very far into the flower field."Y-yeah," Gon stutters, flustered either by his embarrassing thought process or the scenery of Killua surrounded by dandelions. His white and pale features beautifully contrast the golden sea of petals around him. Killua's like the moon, enveloped by the scorching glow of the sun.(Written for the Killugon Week 2020 Day 6: Confession (could be light&dark if you squint your eyes enough.) )
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 59
Kudos: 296





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story was inspired by [**a beautiful piece of art of Killua**](https://nomono.tumblr.com/post/616358264512315392/similar-things-and-similar-qualities) done by [Mono!!](https://nomono.tumblr.com/) She's a wonderful artist, check her out!!
> 
> *****BEFORE YOU READ!** The story talks about dandelions, obviously, so if you didn't know (bc i didn't) dandelions have two forms. When it blooms it's a normal yellow flower and then it transforms into a white puffball ([ **image**](https://willkommen-in-germany.tumblr.com/post/175113679841/favorite-german-words-der-l%C3%B6wenzahn-literally).) There's this really cool [**video**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQ_QqtXoyQw) showing the time lapse of a dandelion changing form, if you're interested before reading the story!! Alright I'll stop rambling.
> 
> Here’s “It's you, a dandelion.” for the Killugon Week 2020 Day 6: confession (could be "light & dark" if you squint your eyes enough XD)
> 
> *05/07/2020 EDIT: Ana drew a [**scene from the story**](https://www.instagram.com/p/CCQnrTKl9g_/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) and i just akjhfksadjhf it's so fucking beautiful and pretty (the dandelions look breathtaking<3) I am so flattered waahhhh!!!!!! Go give her love bc she's an amazing artist!!
> 
> Support artists online!!! 
> 
> okay byeeeee

**It's you, a dandelion.**

By: WordsByMarcy

* * *

Stars can be found on earth, painted golden in blooming flowers of spring. 

This dandelion field looks like a starry night sky on the ground — numerous flowers soaking under the sunlight and petals shining just as bright as the sun. Dazzling shades of yellow cover the soil, like a sea of golden liquid in flower form.

Killua's speechless. 

He was just returning from the toy store, with the purchased Joy Station in hand, when he stumbled upon the dandelion field on the way back. Whale Island was full of wondrous sites, but he's sure he's never seen this many flowers before. He's never seen something shimmer that brightly under the sun. Sparkle and gleam like a fallen star. 

_Well,_ he _can_ think of something. Or _someone,_ if we're being specific.

Killua can think of a boy — a boy his age. The one who blossomed from the soil of this island, as these dandelions have. He thinks of a boy with golden eyes, like the bright petals surrounding him now. He thinks of glowing irises that swallowed the sun's light. He thinks of smooth bronze skin and raven black hair. Thinks of beautiful laughter and an aura that rivals just about every star in the sky. Yes, even the sun.

Killua crouches and plucks a dandelion off the ground, twirling the stem between his fingers. He admires its breathtaking beauty as he thinks of the boy who saved his life. A boy who's the only ray of sunlight in the pathetic darkness of Killua's life.

He closes his eyes and lets out a shaky breath. 

Yes, Killua knows of a boy that's as pretty as the flower he holds. 

* * *

Gon's body burns with fatigue. 

He feels hot — _way too hot._

With trembling knees, he lowers his body onto the ground — his extremities protesting with every movement he makes. He sits down in exhaustion and leans his back on a tree trunk. The tree towers above him — its leaves casting a shadow on the ground, shielding him from the sun. He deeply exhales and wipes sweat off his forehead.

"Here," Bisky appears before him, stretching her arm and offering him a bottle of water. "Drink, you look like shit."

Gon chuckles tiredly while accepting the bottle, "you're swearing too much today," he observes.

"Well," Bisky shifts her gaze to her right, looking beyond the land. "Somebody has to swear when Killua's missing."

Gon shakes with laughter despite his exhaustion, feeling light at the mention of his best friend. "Yeah," Gon sighs once he's composed, "I miss him."

He hears Bisky snort, "He only left yesterday for the hunter exam," she raises a questioning eyebrow, amusement clear on her eyes.

"Still! I miss him," Gon pouts, opening the bottle and taking a long swig of his water. "And," he wipes his mouth once he's finished, "training is _way more fun_ when he's here." He gently places the bottle beside him and then dramatically collapses on the ground, "I'm tired when he's not here," he whines.

Bisky lets out a sigh, "you silly boys," she whispers to the wind, softly shaking her head. 

The sun starts to set, painting the sky in multiple shades of oranges and yellows. The wind blows with a soft melody, a peaceful contrast to the erratic beating of Gon's heart from his training. Bisky smiles fondly at Gon, "You make a great team," she points out, birds chirping along as if agreeing with her statement.

Gon closes his eyes and softly hums a "yes," his features morphing into a fond smile of his own. With closed eyelids, he lets his mind wander to those mesmerizing eyes he misses. He thinks of the intricate mix of blues found dancing through Killua's irises. He thinks of the ocean and the sky, and the emperor butterflies that fly by. He thinks of the blueberries hiding in the forest, and the bluebells offered by Greed Island's florist. He thinks of scorching blue flames and the feathers of the blue jay. Thinks of the thousands of blues found in nature. And knows that the prettiest one lies inside of Killua's eyes.

Gon turns his head on the ground and slowly opens his eyes — a dandelion puffball being the first thing that greets his vision. He takes in the long green stem, growing directly from the soil. His eyes roam around the cotton-like plethora of seeds, the dandelion looking like a fluffy white cloud on a stick. Gon gently smiles, the image in front of him reminding him of—

"—Looks like Killua, right?" Bisky comments while crouching beside him.

Yeah, she hit the nail on the head. Gon snorts. "It reminds me of his hair," he says while plucking the flower off the ground, "fluffy and white!" he sits up with the dandelion puffball between his fingers. 

"It's also very delicate," Bisky adds, grabbing a dandelion of her own and blowing on it, making parts of the flower disappear — half the seeds flying away through the wind.

"Yeah, it's delicate," Gon turns around and blows away the remaining seeds of Bisky's flower, " but that _is_ its purpose. It _needs_ to be blown away so the seeds can disperse throughout the land."

"Making new flowers bloom," Bisky concludes. "So that brat Killua is this flower?" she points to the dandelion that still sits in Gon's grip. 

"Yeah!" Gon smiles down at the puffball between his fingers, " it's just like him." Fluffy and beautiful — delicate, but with a purpose. "You know, back in Whale Island, we used to make a wish before blowing away the dandelion's seeds."

Bisky hums in acknowledgment, "Did it work?"

"It did for me. It's a lucky flower!" Gon turns to face Bisky, beaming at her, "before the hunter exam, I blew on one for luck," he explains. "I wished to pass the exam, and I did!"

Bisky raises both eyebrows in interest, "Give yourself some credit, kid," she chuckles. "You passed the exam thanks to your strengths." 

"I know, I know," Gon smiles sheepishly. "But I guess it's like praying," he looks back at the flower, " 'it eases one's conscience,' is what Mito-san says." Gon really doesn't understand it, but he _does_ feel better once he does it. "So I blow on them for good luck!" he finishes explaining.

Yeah, they're lucky flowers.

_Like Killua is._

It's thanks to his presence that he's able to come this far. It's his eyes, his smile, his devotion that pushes Gon to do his best. He's like a wish upon a dandelion.

Gon takes a deep breath and repeats inside his head, _'close your eyes, make a wish, and blow on dandelion seeds.'_ His eyelids close once more, _'may Killua safely return to us — to me.'_ He opens his eyes, and with a single breath, he blows all the seeds away. His wish dances through the air, his words taken by the wind, and secured by the dandelion seeds. 

Bisky hums peacefully, "You know, where I'm from," she grins mischievously, "legend has it that, if you're able to blow all the seeds off a dandelion with a single breath, it means" she locks eyes with Gon, "the one you love, loves you as well."

_The one you love — loves you as well._

Gon's heart screams inside his ribcage, pleading to be loved back by sapphire eyes. "Y-you…just made that up," Gon suddenly feels out of breath.

"I didn't," Bisky looks at him knowingly, "but let's not place so much importance on a single flower."

That's right, it's just a dandelion puffball, it holds no power. It's a simple flower, detached from Gon's reality. It's just nature, it knows nothing of feelings or the secrets that lie inside Gon's heart. 

He glares down at the naked flower, the seedless dandelion. A flower wouldn't be able to understand the complex feelings swirling inside his chest. A flower wouldn't know of the emotions he's been carrying since he visited the Zoldyck's home. This flower knows nothing.

_It's just a flower._

A flower that looks exactly like the one his heart beats for. A flower that resembles the owner of his love — the owner of every single feeling Gon has. 

* * *

"So…what are we looking for exactly?"

"Eggs!" Gon beams at Killua, holding up a basket and pointing at Killua's own.

"Eggs?" Killua raises an eyebrow, looking beyond confused, "why…why are we looking for eggs?"

"Because," Gon smiles warmly at Killua, walking beside him, "that's what you do for Easter _, silly.”_

Killua clicks his tongue, _"You're_ silly."

Gon's smile widens, "By the way, Alluka's way ahead of us, she already hid eggs all around Whale Island."

Killua hums in acknowledgment, looking at the sky, "So _that's_ why she was painting eggshells all morning."

"Yup!" Gon confirms, popping the _‘p.’_ “So,” he clears his throat, ensuring his voice carries a competitive tone, “the one who finds the most eggs," he pauses for dramatic effect, "is the winner!” 

Killua snickers at his enthusiasm. " You’re on!” he accepts the challenge with a grin, making Gon's heart swell with joy. “Where do we — wait!" Killua comes to a halt, Gon stopping beside him, "you said she hid them on _all_ of Whale Island?"

"Uh-huh," Gon affirms, tilting his head to his right. 

Killua's eyes widen, "You're both out of your _fucking mind,"_ he sighs while dragging his hands down his face, looking absolutely _done_ with Gon's and Alluka's shenanigans.

Gon chuckles while poking Killua's sides, making him, "Ah," in surprise. "It'll be fun!" Gon insists, "I promise!"

Killua deeply exhales while agreeing with a "fine." Then his lips curl in a mischievous smirk, which _might've_ made Gon's heart skip a beat. _Might've._

"But, you know, between the both of us," Killua leans forward, invading Gon's space, "I'm the one who's fast." Crackling noises disrupt the peaceful silence of nature, the atmosphere illuminated with blue and white lights. Killua's body is enveloped by electrifying lightning streaks, his hair standing up with an almost ethereal glow. "Bye-bye," is all Gon hears before Killua disappears like a lighting bolt. 

"That's cheating!" Gon shouts to the open space.

Thirty-five minutes passed by, and Gon's basket is already heavy with colorful eggs. He's impressed by the quantity of them that Alluka managed to paint and scatter around. He's sure Nanika had something to do with the arrangement, or maybe Alluka somehow developed godspeed herself. 

"Maybe I should make another one?" Gon thinks out loud, taking in the lack of space inside his basket. "But that'll take a lot of time," he whines while crouching down, complaining to the flowers on the ground. Maybe he can take his shirt off and use it to carry the rest of the eggs? Or, if the shirt's not enough, he could take off his pants and—

Suddenly, at a distance, there's a familiar crackling noise and a, "I got it!" shouted at Gon. 

Killua appears before him in a flash, blue and white streaks glowing through his aura. Gon perks up in surprise, "For you," Killua extends his hand, offering a new basket. Gon’s nut-brown eyes roam around the object, taking in the squared-pattern the woven vines created. 

_Since when does Killua know how to weave baskets?_ Gon furrows his brow in thought. _Or, maybe it's not that surprising?_ After all, he was good at everything.

"Now, now, now," Gon places his heavy basket on the ground. "Aren't you helping your enemy?" he teases while standing up.

"Yeah, right," Killua snorts while deactivating godspeed, "I don't count _you_ as an enemy when I'm _clearly_ winning this thing." To prove his point, Killua moves aside and presents to Gon, with a gesture, five baskets full of radiant eggshells on the ground. 

Gon makes a noise of disbelief, his eyes widening in shock, "FIVE BASKETS!" he exclaims. "But…how…" Gon frowns at Killua, "cheater," he pouts while crossing his arms.

Killua rolls his eyes with a grin, "There were no rules," he shrugs. 

Well, Gon didn't _say_ the rules, but he thought it was obvious that godspeed was too powerful to be fair. "There were _implicit_ rules," Gon grumbles under his breath, finally accepting the basket Killua brought. 

"Implicit?" Killua huffs, feigning surprise, "You know what that word means?"

"Killuaaa—"

"—Oh, _wow,"_ Killua's _now_ genuine surprise distracts Gon from his whining, "It's been a while since I've been here," his blue eyes absorb the scenery in front of him.

 _It's been a while since he's been here?_ Gon questions, and turns around to properly observe his surroundings.

It appears that, right in front of them, is a plethora of lively golden flowers — a dandelion field Gon stupidly missed when he arrived at this specific part of the island. "You were here before?" Gon mentions after a while, suddenly remembering what Killua said.

"Yeah," Killua softly smiles at the flowers, "the first time I came to Whale Island."

Gon's heart stutters inside his chest, his mind racing with stupid and lame conclusions that only accelerate his heart rate.

Killua remembers **_this_ ** part of the island?

He remembers **_these_ ** dandelions?

He **_likes_ ** these dandelions?

Dandelions from **_Whale Island._ **

**_I'm_ ** from Whale Island.

Does he like _**me**? _

Alright, now his mind’s just being silly. 

"I feel like something _very stupid_ is happening inside your head," Killua snickers in amusement, suddenly very far into the flower field. 

"Y-yeah," Gon stutters, flustered either by his embarrassing thought process or the scenery of Killua surrounded by dandelions. His white and pale features beautifully contrast the golden sea of petals around him. Killua's like the moon, enveloped by the scorching glow of the sun. 

He looks pretty. 

_Way too_ pretty.

Gon fondly stares at Killua, who's twirling around the flowers. He almost looks like — Gon perks up, suddenly remembering the flower he saw on Greed Island. Yes, _of course. Right now,_ Killua looks like a white dandelion puffball, surrounded by its previous yellow form. Gon's eyes start to roam around the golden field, jumping from flower to flower, looking for a specific form. "Ah, there you are," Gon whispers when his eyes finally find what he's looking for. He walks deeper into the field and crouches closer to the dandelions. "Yup, you look the same," Gon mumbles to a white fluffy flower. He hears Killua shuffle closer as he grabs its stem and plucks the dandelion puffball off the ground.

"Killua look!" Gon abruptly stands up.

“It’s you, a dandelion.” 

“It’s you, a dandelion.” 

Both Gon and Killua speak at the same time — Gon exhibiting the white puffball dandelion, while Killua holds a golden one. 

"It's me?" "It's me?"

They both question. 

"Yes, it's you." "Yes, it's you."

Both of them answer.

Silence fills the open terrain. The dandelions observe in wonder how bronze and pale cheeks flush like a scarlet rose. Nature gathers around in quiet breaths, afraid of interrupting the beating of two hearts in sync. The grass and the leaves watch in silence — the trees and sea, are their audience. 

"Oh…y-you're embarrassed," is Killua's attempt at teasing, covering his blush behind the flower he holds. 

_"You're_ one to talk," Gon softly laughs, feeling the heat spreading through his cheeks. _It's quite the scenery,_ he thinks. Two boys holding the same flower, only it's _not._ One is golden, and one is white — yet they both declare to be a dandelion at the same time. Different, yet the same.

Just like them.

_Gon and Killua._

_Killua and Gon._

_Like how summer and winter are seasons._

_And day and night are periods of time._

_They're different yet the same._

_Like the two sides of a dandelion._

"But, you _do_ look like a dandelion," Gon mentions after a while, lifting up the flower for Killua to see. 

Killua finally lowers his hands, a blush still imprinted on his skin. "No, _you_ look like a dandelion," Killua argues, the desire to be right rivaling his embarrassment. "I'm not—" Killua squints at Gon's hands, "wait," his eyebrows lift in recognition, "ah! You mean the dandelion seedhead—" 

"—the puffball,"

 _"— whatever,"_ Killua snorts. "Yeah…that looks…" there's a groan of embarrassment, "like my hair," he grumbles — having a hard time admitting he looks like a flower. 

"It does!" Gon gently laughs, then widens his eyes when he fully digests that — Killua thinks he looks like a _golden flower._ Gon looks directly at the dandelion Killua holds, feeling tingles rush through his skin and settle inside his fluttering heart. "You think I look l-like…like t-that?" he asks with a trembling finger pointed towards the dandelion.

Killua tilts his head to one side, glancing at his hands while his lips curl with a small smile. "Yeah," he shyly admits with newfound honesty, making it evident how much he’s changed after all this time they’ve been apart. And it's ridiculous how _just_ four letters are able to visibly shake Gon's world. It's fascinating how every word that falls from Killua's lips could steer every emotion Gon feels.

“You know," Killua continues in a low volume, "the first time I saw both dandelions, I thought of how you looked like a radiant flower," his expression morphs into a frown, "while I’m the other side, what’s left behind. A shadow of what used to be alive."

_A shadow of what used to be alive._

No

 _No_. He can't think that. Killua doesn't think that, right?

Because it's completely wrong. Without a doubt, it's utterly wrong. 

Dandelion puffballs don't mean that. They're _not_ what's left behind. Killua's definitely not what's left behind. Why does he always insist on casting a dark shadow on him? Why can't he see the wondrous things he is? Is he blinded by his past, or is he refusing what he knows is right?

_I wish you could see yourself through my eyes._

Gon sighs, "For someone so smart, you sure know nothing about flowers.”

Killua huffs. _“Why_ would I need to know something about dandelions?” 

“When you’re so insistent on looking down on yourself, you forget to think.”

“Are you calling me an idiot—”

“—The blooming dandelion turns into a seedhead," Gon raises his voice, "and when the wind blows, it carries with it numerous seeds. And they’ll travel through the air until their destined place. Once they land on soil, the seed will grow into a beautiful flower.”

_If I'm the one who blooms, then you're the one that gave me life._

“You’re _not_ what’s left behind," Gon walks closer to Killua, "and you’re definitely not the shadow. You carry the life of numerous dandelions inside of you—”

"—Can we stop talking like I'm a fucking flower," Killua mumbles shyly, glancing at the ground. 

But, he _is_ a flower. 

“You’re the one who started this," Gon raises his palms in a surrendering gesture. "But, I guess what I wanted you to understand is," he lets his arms fall, " you underestimate yourself like you underestimated the dandelion puffball. You are more, _so much more_ than what you think.”

He steps in front of Killua, placing his free hand under his chin and lifting it up. “You take care of me," Gon confesses to gleaming cerulean eyes. "You take care of Alluka. You take care of Ikalgo, Zushi, Kurapika, Leorio—”

"—I don't take care of Leorio," Killua masks wavering emotions with amusement. 

"No, you don't," Gon giggles quietly, lost in the endless horizon of Killua's eyes. “You worry about us, you’re selfless. You give us life.” 

_Wasn't it you that saved Ikalgo’s life._

_Your thunderbolt that allowed Knuckle to stay alive._

_Your devotion that brought Palm back to who she was._

“Wasn’t it thanks to you that I’m alive—" 

"—That was Alluka and Nanika," Killua interrupts with a frown. 

"I know, I owe them my life," Gon gives him a small smile, " but I wasn't referring to that." He softly exhales while gently cupping Killua's cheek, making his features twitch. "Bisky told me once that you were always running away," Gon quietly explains, "but in my eyes, you were always running for _me."_

"On NGL. After you saved me from going _berserk —_ you ran, _didn't you._ You ran and ran with me on your back. You ran to save us, to save _me._ And when I was fighting Pitou," Killua’s hand unintentionally jerks at that, "you ran towards me, to save me once again. To help me. From the moment we met, until now, you've always been running by my side, keeping me company. And you didn't have to, but you were always there — running along with me, or towards me."

"You always thought of my safety," Gon continues with affection, "you never left my side — and _that's_ why I continue to live." Gon tightens his hold on Killua's cheek, expressing how serious he is.

_You are more than the bloodstains of your past._

And Killua might've found something dancing in his eyes — because his breath hitches as he finally gives in. "I know," Killua whispers while closing his eyes, probably too shaken by the look Gon's giving him. "Yeah…I, um— I know," he opens his eyes and looks at Gon with resolve, "thank you," he mumbles, "sorry I was just — reminiscing about things I thought in the past.”

Gon visibly relaxes and lets his hand fall from Killua's face. "So…you don’t think like that anymore?”

Killua shakes his head, "No," he says.

"Good,” Gon smiles. Then his gaze drops to the dandelion Killua still holds — his mind envisioning a better place where the flower could go. 

"What are you—" Killua's questioning gets interrupted by his flower being taken from him — tucked behind his ear, making him blush once more.

"There!" Gon brings his hand back, admiring the dandelion arranged behind Killua's ear, giving life to the picture inside his mind. "Pretty flower, for a pretty boy."

Killua visibly gulps, thunderstruck by his words.

_Oh._

Gon meant for _that_ to be a thought. 

_Oh well._

"Y-you…w-why you… don't you," Killua stutters with trembling hands — enticing cerulean eyes swimming through various emotions. "You just can't… you don't have—ugh!" he groans in frustration. 

"Yes?" Gon teases, clearly enjoying the scarlet hues on Killua's skin.

"…Fuck you," Killua finally decides to say, a hint of a smile on his face. And with a desperate feeling of getting back at him, Killua grabs Gon's hand —the one holding the dandelion puffball— and makes all the seeds fly away with a single frustrated breath, leaving the dandelion bare.

Gon feels prickling sensations travel through his hand, as Killua's fingers gently trace his skin while letting go of his wrist. Gon looks astonished, and for a second, he ponders if Killua wished for anything, before blowing the seeds away.

_Was it love? Did he wish for love?_

Did Killua breathe four letters into the wind? His love scattered through the air in dandelion seeds. And when they fall to the ground, will flowers blossom from his wish?

Then, Gon remembers what Bisky said. _If you blow away all the dandelion seeds with a single breath, it means — the one you love, loves you as well._ Gon feels on the verge of crumbling as he continuously repeats Bisky's words inside his head — turning them inside out, dancing with them until he's dizzy.

"We're even," Killua interrupts his train of thought.

_Even,_ Killua says.

_Even from what?_

Gon's overwhelmed state remains with the lingering feeling of Killua's fingertips and his dreamlike fantasies. "We're even?" Gon questions, a bit breathless. 

"Yes," Killua nods with a satisfied hum. "You wanted to show me the flower, right?" he begins to explain at Gon's confused face, "so what did you plan on doing after that?"

What were Gon's plans with the flower?

Well, he really just wanted to show Killua that they looked alike. And after that…"Umm," Gon remains confused, "I don't know? Make a wish and blow on the flower?" That's what he usually does with dandelion puffballs anyway.

"Oh, really?" Killua looks pleasantly surprised, "Then there you go," he gestures to the stem Gon holds, "now you can't wish for anything." Killua nods his head while crossing his arms, "Yup, we're even." He looks satisfied and — oh! So that's his way of getting even with Gon. Snatching away his opportunity of a wish. 

_But getting even with what?_

Gon thinks of Killua's previous stuttering, his trembling hands, and quivering lower lip. The way his embarrassment flamed scarlet in his face, and — _that's it._ Killua sought vengeance for calling him a pretty boy. Well, _more specifically,_ for making his cheeks flush. That was his weak point, after all, making his emotions tangible through red shades on his skin. 

Gon shakes his head with a silent chuckle, amused. Killua was very silly.

"I…can always look for another flower?" Gon offers, already formulating a plan inside his head. A brilliant plan, with a promising outcome, _if_ Killua was up to it.

"Well, you can _try,"_ Killua gives a challenging smirk, "but there aren't that many of them. And I'm _way_ faster than you."

"Fine," Gon drops the bare dandelion on the ground, "I'll just go with the backup plan," which was _actually_ the main plan. 

"Back up plan?" Killua raises an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Gon gives him a mischievous smile, adoring the way Killua wavers between curious and cautious. If the odds are in his favor and the dandelions too, then Killua's curiosity will win. And _hopefully,_ Gon will successfully convey what his actions mean. What _everything_ means. What he tries to say in all the wordless conversations between Gon's fingertips and Killua’s skin. "You know," Gon steps into Killua's personal space, making Killua lean backward on instinct. "They say that if you blow away all the dandelion seeds with a single breath, it means — the one you love, loves you as well."

Gon's infinitely submerged in Killua's eyes, he can almost see the way he flashbacks to the scene where he blew on dandelion seeds. Cerulean irises twinkle in wonder and realization. "And…what does _that_ have to do with anything?" 

"Thought you should know," Gon shrugs, "and it doesn't matter if I can't make my wish on a dandelion," he cups Killua's cheek once more, enjoying the warmth of his skin. And they're closer, the closest they've ever been. "Since I don't need a flower to make my wish."

"You… don't?" Killua asks — pretty lost on Gon's intense gaze, his blue eyes bubbling with questions and a flicker of eagerness. 

"I don't!" Gon smiles, "I told you," he leans even closer, their noses an inch apart, almost making Killua gasp. "You're like a dandelion puffball. So you're as lucky as one."

At their distance, Gon can almost count every single eyelash Killua has. Every nearly invisible freckle scattered across his nose. He can feel his breath on his face, see his eyelids blink with distinctive grace. And where Gon's wrist rests, he can feel Killua's carotid pulse race.

"I-I don't count," Killua stammers, barely searching for a way out. 

"Yes, you do," Gon presses their foreheads together, eliciting a nearly inaudible whimper from Killua. "I'll make my wish on you."

A clue? A hint? A trace of want or need? A sign that tells Gon he can continue.

Will Killua's eyes speak for him, or will he finally say how he feels?

"Show me then," Killua spills the words Gon's been looking for. "Show me how," he insists, "please," desire clear on his words and skin.

"Like this," Gon takes in a deep breath, closing his eyes and tilting his head. Killua follows his movements as the world ceases to exist for a moment. Seconds feel like hours extended into days. Colors and sounds fade away, and only Killua remains. He and Killua, two different sides of the same flower, the only living things in this second where nothing exists. The touch of Gon's hand against Killua's cheek burns brighter than the scorching sun that's above. He feels nothing and everything at the same time. There's infinity in this simple act — an eternity of contact.

"Please," life flickers into existence once more, "accept my heart," Gon wishes against Killua's lips, "for it is yours." And like blowing on dandelion seeds, Gon leans forward and seals his wish with a chaste kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dudes, when will I stop writing about flowers?? I've been busy with my upcoming anatomy exam (help me), but I promise that as soon as i'm free i'll update Cattitude and the What Was Missing series. In my absence I leave you with this short story of two idiots in love!! I really HAD to write something for killugon week, since i've never been a part of a fandom event buuu:( 
> 
> If you liked the mix of flowers and killugon I have two other stories with flowers in the narrative. [_”Daisies In Your Hair”_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336704) & [_”Do I Have To Ask?”_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614219/chapters/56669464) Check them out if you liked the combination!!! (can you tell that now I know how to edit html? adding all this **bold** and _italic_ shit. omg i'm so annoying HAHAH)
> 
> A sweet thank you to [**sub_divided**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sub_divided)!! They were nice enough to beta read my confusing writing to make sure that all this shit made sense XD They gave fantastic feedback, so check them out, they're lovely!!
> 
> You're welcome to bother me at my [**Tumblr**](https://wordsbymarcy.tumblr.com/) or [**Twitter!**](https://twitter.com/marcymore) Make me your friend.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! Leave a comment if you can, I love to hear from you (& they help a lot)!! Much love.
> 
> ¡Adiós!  
>  _Marcy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a poem after finishing the story....you can read it and feel whatever you want to feel XD

**Free Verse Poem**

By: WordsByMarcy

For those drowning in darkness,   
Filthy water inside their lungs,  
They could breathe like a fallen star,  
If they uncover their hidden light.

Winter child, the birth of moonlight,  
Was trapped in darkness since he was born,  
Was raised by nightmares in a silent home,   
A deadly weapon with a bloodstained soul.

Sun-kissed boy, the product of the scorching sun,   
Was abandoned before he could walk,  
Was given love but not the type he sought,  
He still felt alone.

Two flower children, dancing under the sea of stars,  
Found each other on their destined paths,  
Found a lover inside their weeping hearts,   
Their lonely hearts. 

Seasons changed, bringing blooming flowers to life,  
Dandelions blossomed underneath the sunlight,  
Petals shining like the stars in the sky,  
Children laughing as spring arrived.

And their hearts finally beat as one,  
Rhythmic beating as their lips collide,  
Dandelions kissing with a whispered wish,   
A wish of love and life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know _why_ I wrote a free verse poem. I like poetry, but i've never never written poems. So.....I tried HAHAHHAHA and I didn't plan on uploading it, but then I thought "what the hell are you going to do with the poem then, huh?" soooo I added the poem to the story XD ignore it please if it doesn't make any sense, english isn't my first language, and while writing in english is fine with me, poetry is on a whole other level. Idk if some lines don't make sense, but in my head they do, soooo here it is!!!!
> 
> I made the poem into a [**lil pic here on tumblr**](https://wordsbymarcy.tumblr.com/post/618121547081826304/i-made-this-lil-thing-for-my-lil-story) if you want to save it:)


End file.
